An Unflattering Rendezvous
by findpolaris
Summary: sequel to tithe. Kaye has begrudgingly returned to her normal, pretend life as a stupid little human: work, intense parties, malnutrition, 24 hour naps, and schoolsometimes. Just as she was getting horribly pessimistic about even cracking her eyes open at
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a story derived from my own imagination, based on a published piece of literature, "Tithe" by Holly Black. I don't own any of her work.

Hot. Holy crap. It's hot.

Kaye inhaled the warmth in one sweeping breath as sleep slipped away from her brain. God, it's hot. The tattered, pink comforter that surrounded her entirely was very much a cocoon that trapped in all the damp air and dust. She kicked it off with one lazy motion.

The sunlight sprang upon Kaye's face suddenly and she instinctively threw her emaciated arms in front of her face. As if that helped any. With a groan, the overgrown babygirl swung her legs across the bed and locked her achy abs to rise in a sitting position. She peered at her shadow on the floor. Kaye was still enveloped in a flattering glamour from the night before but her grey silouhette revealed her true outline; a tiny frame with a huge head of frizz and bedhead. Sometimes glamours can't trick the sun.

Skinny, wobbly legs somehow carried themselves to the full-length mirror. Kaye's hands drifted together as she lifted the disguise off her figure. A different girl now stared back from the mirror. The mirror was so mean. Hopelessly tangled blonde hair, bloodshot asian eyes that glowed green, faded blue cotton panties that stretched over prominent hip bones. Oh yeah, and her skin was green. Kaye grew a liking for her pixie skin, which she thought suited her better than fabricated human skin. It was like an emerald tent that stretched over her bones.

Kaye had gotten skinnier, if that was possible, over the past few months. It had been 3 months since the last time she had seen Roiben, and secretly he was all she could think about. Her human life continued otherwise; her grandmother insisted she go back to school, and she found another job at some convenience store. But it was all such idleness in the midst of a worrisome event in time. The faeries were still unbound by the Unseelie Court and little mysterious events blossomed on the tv screen every night. And Roiben was nowhere to be found. And she was restless. Restless, worried, malnourished( as usual, though) and slightly confused. Furrowed brow and bitten nails.

The faerie looked down at her hands. The sides of her index fingers were darkened. She must've rubbed her coal-rimmed eyes in her sleep. A shower would be nice.

Pebbles and dirt groaned under her sneakers as Kaye strolled down a natural path in the woods. A brook excitedly rushed beside the path that she followed. Ever since Kaye lost that mighty glamour that was bestowed upon her as a child, she could never replicate one that was quite as effective. The water that ran from the metal showerhead irritated the faerie's delicate skin only a little, but eventually it became more of a nuisance to feel traces of iron invade her body. She found it more comfortable to cleanse herself in a stream nearby her grandmother's house.

The brook joined bigger branches of water, and soon Kaye stopped at a fair sized strip of water. She splashed some cool water on her warm face and sighed in delight. Days-old makeup decomposed and dripped down her green face.

"I need to stop looking like shit."

Kaye began to pull off her stained tee-shirt when she suddenly tensed up and stopped in motion. She didn't move her head but darted her eyes to soak in her surroundings. Someone's watching. Lutie? No. It wasn't Lutie. Oh. Ok. Kaye suddenly relaxed and continued to pull off her shirt. And boxers. The presence was not threatening but rather a familiar one, and the pixie caught herself grinning a little. She heard the slightest rustle behind her and the corners of her lips tugged further. God. I can't believe it.

"I'm surprised I detected you. Are you losing your touch?"

The offender revealed himself in one fluid motion out of the trees and reflected a similar, coy grin.

"I'm surprised to see you hardly clothed for all the world to see. Are you losing your modesty, my Fair Kaye?"

Kaye didn't turn around. Instead she cupped her hands in the stream and brought another splash of water to her now blushing face.

"What modesty."


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer)  
Eright, this fictional story is based on, get this, i another /i fictional story written by Holly Black. I am not claiming to be her, nor am I claiming any of her original work as my own. I don't even roleplay Holly Black or anythign wierd like that. ok?  
(Author's note)  
Thank you for the reviews. I'm actually not too sure where I'm going with this fic. Honestly, I don't see any intricate political plots happening so, my apologies. Most likely this will be a short little KayeXRoiben sort of thing... UGHGHGH, I know.  
Most of these chapters are going to be brief. I'm farting them out little by little. This one right here is ridiculous but I decided to post anyways. You know when you write something and it sounds ok at the time (3:00am) and you wake up the next day, read it over and say "what the fuck."? Yeah…ta da!

( The night before.)  
!&&&

The strobe lights were doing a nice job of making Kaye feel dazed and nauseous but she continued to mindlessly sway her hips on the dance floor. Well actually, there was no dance floor. The whole ground was made of ancient, wooden boards where a mixture of sweat and dust seeped into the cracks. Sometimes the abandoned warehouses near the dock became makeshift night clubs where a couple of light fixtures, some decent sound equipment, and five dollars all added up to another night out of town. And why not? Although there was nothing actually "fun" about coughing up your money so that one could grind against sweaty humans, it beat sweating by yourself at home.

Home. Yeah, that didn't really exist, at least not to a pixie who just discovered that she wasn't actually part of her family, her life, or the human race. Naturally, Kaye felt uneasy around Ellen, her non-mother. She still harbored some sort of sentiment for her, but it was the conditioned kind. The displaced girl sometimes thought of just leaving her gram's house, but she always ended up staying because the house was a place to stay, eat, and not get killed. And so without many options, she continued with "normalcy". Like going to school, which Kaye did (on occasion). But right now Kaye was definitely not in school. 2:00am. A damp and discombobulated girl squeezed her way out of the crowd, popped into the open air, and almost comically fell face first into the ground. Just kidding, she did.

"-uck."

Instead of springing back up hoping that no one saw her, Kaye just laid there on the ground, arms and legs sprawled, torso heaving. The heaving only made more dirt and dust to jump off the ground and settle on top of the little figure. Kaye was wearing purple (ripped) nylon stockings, shiny pleather shorts, a rainbow babytee, and a multitude of vintage scarves wrapped around her arms. All ruined now, of course.  
Holy crap, it's hot. Why was there always something physically bothering her lately? It's too hot, it's too cold, there's something between my toes, the lights make my eyes twitch, the smell of gasoline makes my tummy go Whoa.  
She tried to think of something else to think. A reflection of her wild and crazy night? A complaint about not being able to have a smoke? An acknowledgement of a growling belly? Nah. Her mind was blank, a state which she was becoming very familiar with. How long would this go on, this typical life that dragged its feet every day? How many days until a pixie can forget about her true self and go back to living the mundane life of a teenager?

With a groan, the mess gathered herself off the dirt and followed an imaginary line that led back "home."

Home. Roiben. They have something in common, don't they? They both disappeared.

#$&$&&

The lights were still on inside that little old house. Terrific.

But fear not! Kaye was a master at this by now. An artiste. She stopped at the pavement to take off her chunky boots. Some irons nails were purposefully pulled out from the side of those same boots once upon a time and now they were starting to fall apart. But a pair of rotten shoes traded in for the lives of many, including her own..fair trade.  
Her sock-clad feet made little noise as she tip-toed her way to the kitchen door. The door opened with a click-swoosh that was a little too loud for her liking, but no one came running down the stairs with a shotgun and spanking paddle so Kaye was 50 in the clear. The little clubber fairy daintily danced her way across the kitchen floor, which was a hazard in itself. She elegantly stepped into a coffee puddle. Still warm. CoffeeEllen. Smudgy, coal-rimmed eyes fluttered to the tattered recliner in front of the tv. Next to that was a few(6) bottles of various and delightful alcoholic beverages. Ellen was wasted like a freshman on two bottlecaps of cheap wine. Pathetic to the max. Kaye pattered up the stairs and locked her door.

She took off the shirt and shorts but kept her sexy stockings on, only because her feet got cold at night. They kept sliding off her thighs. She kept getting thinner.

"Awesome." That's all she said right before she collapsed on her bed and shut off her brain.


End file.
